Slow Spinning Redemtion
by TarotTerra
Summary: Marvle DC Crossover. Paige Parker, Daughter of Peter Parker has left home and New York City in search of expanding her powers. But is Jump City really ready for Arachnia, Daughter and succeser to Spiderman? Rated M for a Reason. BB/OC
1. 1: Welcome to the City and the Titans

Slow Spinning Redemption.

Written by IcyEmo15, AKA Terra

Co-Written by Damien Darkside.

And yes! I know that Spiderman is Marvel and Teen Titans are DC. I just don't give a fuck. Das how I roll Bitches.

Also! I want to make this Clear now! Just because I share a name with a Character in the show, doesn't mean I like the Heart breaking backstabbing Bitch.

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful day in Jump City. The west coast air blew through the city, as the sounds of everyday life scattered through the metal sky scrappers. Cars hooking, people yelling for Cabs, venders offering their food to the hungry people walking by.<p>

It was on a Board walk near the chilly ocean wind blew Paige Parkers hair out of her face. She sat on an old worn in wooden bench. Duffle bag at her feet, a Map in her hands.

"Titans tower must be around here somewhere…." She mumbled to herself, biting into her hotdog, a glob of Ketchup landing on her map. "Fuck!" Placing her hotdog down, she used a spare napkin to try and clean up her mess, when a large crash roared behind her and people screamed, running away.

Turning about in her seat, she started as a massive man of rock rose from the rubble of what was once the hotdog stand, where she got her lunch only minutes ago.

"TITANS! TAKE HIM DOWN!" a voice boomed, before all hell broke loose. Glowing green disks rained down from the sky, hitting the Gigantic beast. And a Giant Green Gorilla smashed into him, sending him my way.

Grabbing her back and tumbling out of the way, Paige just avoided getting smooshed by the Concrete monster. Just as she was Straightening herself out, a Large hand reached out and plucked her off the ground.

"Ahahaha! Puny Titans not harm innocent Civilian!" He held Paige in front of him, dangling her like a rag doll.

"Cinderblock! You cheat!" The Green Gorilla morphed into a short green boy. "Only a Jerk would use a girl as a Shield!"

"N Shield, Weapon!" And with that he brought his arm back and threw, the vertically challenged 15 year old, at the smallest Titan.

"Woah Dude! That's not what I meant!" The little greenling shouted, arms spread wide to Catch the girl, only, the impact never came.

While in mid flight, Paige twisted her body around, and held her arm out. Out of the crook of her wrist, a thin line of white goo flew out, and attached it's self to Cinderblocks face, forming a web on impact. The Girl paces her feet firmly on the ground and held herself stable, about three feet in front of the Titan behind her.

Grabbing the rope with both hand, Paige smiled to herself. She rushed forward, running straight at Cinderblock. Leaping into the air, she used his thick head to boost herself even more, before coming to a rest behind him. Using the momentum from the leap, she pulled the room, tossing cinderblock into the air, before letting go of the rope, as to not get dragged along, as he sank to the bottom of the Ocean.

Straightening up, she brushed her hands free of dirt and dust, before turning around, facing 5 Stunned Titans.

"Anyone see where my Bag went to?" She asked, looking about, before spotting it at The Green ones feet. "Dude, can you pass that over?" Paige asked, holding out her hand.

"Duuuuuude! That was so cool! Who are you?"

"Just a Girl looking for a job….Speaking of which…Can you point me in the Direction of Titans Tower?"

"Uhhh….Girl….We are the Titans." Spoke the Tallest Member, a Black man who was Half Robot.

"Noooooo Really?" Paige rolled her eyes. "I wanna audition formally. In Costume and everything."

"Uhhhh…."

"Yes! Certainly new Friend!" The Second Tallest, a Girl with Long Orange hair and a Skimpy Purple costume floated over to the Brunette girl and placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her to the left and Pointing to a small island in the Distance. On said Island, was a Tall T shaped Tower. "That is Titans Tower!"

"Well, I'm Blind." Paige grumped before smiling. "Alrighty! See you guys tomorrow!" Flicking her wrist and shooting the web-like substance once again, she webbed her bag and whipped it back to herself. With One more flick, she attached herself to a Higher building and took off into the sky, swinging away.

"What the hell just happened?" the Cyborg asked.

"Who knows….Guess it'll make more sense tomorrow." Said the Teen in the Green and Red Costume.

And with that, The Teens went back to their Tower.

* * *

><p>"So….should we let her Join? I mean…she took down Cinderblock alone…" Cyborg asked, shovelling eggs into his mouth at the same time. It was breakfast time in titans tower, and they still had yet to decide if the new hero in town should join.<p>

"I say we put her to the test when she shows up today, then we make a Choice." Robin interjected.

"Something is off about her…" Raven mumbled.

"What do ya mean?" Beast boy asked, a whole block of Tofu on his Fork, ready to be devoured.

"Her energy…it's different." Raven said, looking up from her book, glancing over at her Green companion. "A bit like yours, Beast Boy."

"My energy is different?" He asked, looking confused.

"Because your DNA isn't fully human."

"Well, Did you see that stuff she was shootin' outta her Wrist? That aint exactly something all Humans can do." Beast boy muttered out through a mouthful of Tofu.

"I know that-" Raven began angrily, when a loud DING DOG rang through the tower.

"Show time." Robin said, standing up from the Table.

* * *

><p>In the Middle of the Training field next to the Tower stood Six Teens. The Five Titans, and a Girl with Long wavy Brown hair, and a Red and Black mask, much like the one Robin had on. Her Costume consisted of a Red Tee-shirt with blue trim, and a Black Spider in the Center of it. A web Pattern in Black started from her neck, and Extended down words, bleeding into her Blue Shorty shorts with Red Trim. A Thick Black belt separated the two articles of clothing. On her hands she had black fingerless gloves, and her feet where clad with Blue sneakers.<p>

"So…What do you call your self?" Robin asked, Clipboard and pencil in hand.

"Arachnia." The girl spoke. "My dad picked it out."

"Archnia…like Arachnid? Spiders?" Beast boy asked.

"No…Arachnids like Dolphins." the Girl giggled, before pointing to the spider logo on her…rather noticeable chest. For a 15 year old, she was stacked.

"Ohh…Right." BB blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, turning to look away.

"So…what was that stuff you where shooting out of your wrists when you took down Cinderblock." Robin said, pen ready to record the answers.

"Webs."

"I see…are the Webs produced by yourself or a Machine?"

"It's all me, Dude. Look." Stepping forward, Arachnia held out her wrists, facing up so the Titans could see. On the Pale skin of her wrists, on each side, there was an Inch long slit, that looked like a wound, only they weren't bleeding.

Nodding to himself, Robin continued to ask Questions. "Do you have any other powers along with your Web shooting-"

"Slinging."

"Huh?"

"Web slinging…that's what my Dad calls it anyway."

"Web slinging…okay… Any other powers then that?"

"I have some Pre-cognitive skills, or, Spider Senses. Basically, I know when danger is around me, and if it's gonna strike me."

"Pre….Cognitive…abilities…" Robin mumbled as he wrote down. "Anything else?"

"Aside from the above Average Human strength and the ability to take a hit, go flying through a wall and still stand? Not really… I do do Parkour though."

"Parkour? What's that?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's a fast paced way of Travel and exercise. It's basically Building Jumping, but without Powers." Arachnia explained.

"Okay…We have your word on this, but we'd like to see you more in Action. Do you object to a skirmish?"

"No, just tell me who I'm up against and What the Limitations are and I'm all good." Arachnia smiled.

"I'll take you…just don't scratch my metal, k girl?" Cyborg smirked, stepping forward.

"And don't really try to kill him. Just knock him down." Raven piped up.

"Ready….and…..FIGHT!" Robin cried, and Arachnia crouched down on the ground, ready to attack or dodge.

"HHHAAAAYYYIIIAA!" Cybrog cried rushing the Spider girl. Just before he ran over her, she leap over his head with a front flip. She twisted in the Air and slung a web onto his back, pulling herself into a flying kick at his force knocked him on his front and he skipped across the ground and she rood him like a Skate board. Detaching her Webs, she leapt back to give Cy a chance to stand again.

"I'm not done with you yet, Girly!" He cried, getting back onto his feet, his face red from the Traction.

"Girly? How am I Girly?" Arachnia asked a little thrown by the Comment before dodging a blast from his Sonic Cannon. In the Middle of her leap away from the Blast, Cyborg also sent out a Missile.

"Oh Come on!" The Girl cried, before Twisting her self in mid-air to Dodge. She used one arm to sling a web onto the Missile, which was headed past her and towards the other Titans, and fling it into the Ocean, where it would be harmless.

Once Arachnia landed, she shot out two webs, wrapping Cyborg arms to his sides.

"And stay like that!" She mumbled, straightening up, brushing the dust off her hands. Cyborg smiled and let himself fall flat on his back, before holding his feet up. The Soles of his feet glowed before it sunk in. He could use his Sonic cannon from any Limb! Before he could fire, Arachnia flipped over to him, and grabbed his ankles. She pulled them with her as she went over his head, and then webbed them into place, on the ground right next to his head.

"And he's down!" Beast boy cheered, laughing at the Pretzel that was Cyborg.

"Congratulations." Robin smiled, getting nods from the rest of the team before handing over a little yellow circular devise.

"Welcome to the Titans."

* * *

><p>Alrighty~ Review and let me know what you think. It hasn't gotten Dirty yet, but Trust me it will. <p>


	2. 2: Add a dash of the past

Switching point of view around this time. First Persons just a heck of a lot easier for me to write. I'm contemplating changing POV with every chapter. Like, Chapter one was Third Person, this one is From Paiges POV (For the Most part), Next one might be Bbs for all I know.

Slow Spinning Redemption.

Chapter Two

* * *

><p>"This is my room, and that one's Cyborg's and this one is Raven's….don't ever go in there." Beast Boy warned, dropping his voice down to a dramatic whisper gesturing to the doors. Which where labeled.<p>

I giggled a little. What can I say? I have always had a soft spot for the class clown, because they don't do it for the laughs, they do it for the attention. Any attention for them is great, good or bad. It's something I could relate to.

"And here is your room!" BB cried, pressing a few buttons to open the sliding door. The doors opened up to reveal... a completely empty room. There was nothing inside. No furniture, no carpets, not even curtains on the huge-ass window. Seriously! That thing was a whole wall! Don't get me wrong, the room was huge! It would have been two of the apartments that my Dad and I lived in back in NYC, but it was still dead empty!

"Uhh...Yeah…we can get your things to fill it…" BB mumbled, reading the deadpan look on my face.

"What things?" I asked.

"You know…your bed and stuff."

"You wanna fly that all the way out from New York City? Wouldn't it be cheaper to buy a new one?"

"Dude! You didn't take your Bed with you?"

"Hell no! I Hitchhiked across the country and webbed myself to the roof of a train to get here!" I rolled my eyes.

My Dad and I couldn't afford to get me a plane ticket across the country, like hell we'd be able to ship my Crap across the country! "What I've got is in these two bags." I said, pointing down to my feet. I have my knapsack from earlier, and a huge duffle bag filled with my clothes and the very few valuables I had.

"Well," Beast Boy paused as he thought "We can go buy you some brand new furniture!"

"With what money? We're like 16 year old super-heroes. We don't have time for paying jobs."

"Uhh….this is a paying job."

"…WHAT!" NYC never paid my Dad for being a hero! The only payment he ever got were a few parades in his name and the Daily Bugle dragging him through the mud.

"Well yeah, I mean we have to get food and clothes somehow right? Stuff like weapons and new suits and parts for our car. The City covers that because they know we need those things to keep protecting them. When it comes to food and civilian clothes and video games, we each get a monthly allowance from the government. I mean…we're like underage police officers with even more dangerous villains. Plus we never even get a freakin' Vacation! They gotta pay us back somehow…It's like child labour otherwise or something. Plus we don't go after murderers and the serial killers, so we aren't cops!" BB explained with a few more flailing arm movements.

"That makes sense I guess" I mumbled, scratching the back of my head. "My Dad never got anything like that. It doesn't really seem fair. He started being a superhero when he was in high school, but-" I cut myself off. I don't need everyone in the freakin' world to know my dad and I where dirt-poor.

"Look, because you won't be getting your allowance till next month, so I'll pay for your things today, and you can pay me back later okay?" Beast boy blushed, rubbing his arm nervously.

"Beast boy are you sure? That's gonna be a lot a money." I said, trying to talk him out of it. I had a feeling most of my monthly allowance money was going to be sent back home to my Dad to help him get along without me.

"Yeah, I mean, we're on the same Team and that's what teammates do for each other!" He said.

"If you're sure" I said with the 'sure' drawn out.

"Yeah! Come on! Lets go!" With that, The green changeling grabbed my arm and pulled out of the tower.

* * *

><p>"Uhhhh Beast Boy? Are you sure this okay? We're um…we're getting looks." I mumbled.<p>

An elephants trumpet answered back.

"Well…if it's okay….ahem." I cleared my throat before standing up on the large green back that supported me, and my new things weight. "I AM ON AN ELEPHANT! PUNY HUMANS MAKE WAY FOR I AM THE ELEPHANT QUEEN! ALL BOW BEFORE MY MAGNIFICENT MIGHT OR BECOME A PANCAKE" I bellowed before breaking into laughter at the looks on the people's faces.

After Beast Boy and I ravished the furnishing store we realized we had no car to take all this stuff back in, and there was no way we were going to pay for it to be Delivered to Titans tower. So we did a little power abuse. With great power comes the easy way to get your shit home.

Beast Boys walking was as smooth as I through it was, so instead of falling off the side, I slung some webs down to hold me in place. Once we made it back to the tower, Robin was the first to spot us since he was in the Training Course alongside the building.

"What the h-" he cut himself off before looking at us. "Do I even want to know?" He asked, and I guess it was a little bizarre. A Girl in a red and blue custom, was hanging onto a Giant Green Elephant with webs. Not to mention the massive amount of other things held onto the huge mammal.

"BB just helping me get some new furniture for my room is all." I explained, letting go of one web to use the other to swing off to the side so I could talk to my new leader face to face.

"And Beast Boy is an elephant because?"

Morphing back, Beast boy pushed the Furniture off himself, not noticing the large web stuck to his side. "Because its expensive to have the store ship it, and like Cyborg would ever let us take his car for something like this." He explained, but stopped looking serious when he saw that Robin and I where holding back laughter. "What?"

"You got a little…" Robin chuckled, pointing to the Green Titans side.

"ACK! Duuuuuddde! Get it off! Ewww! What is this stuff!" Beast Boy cried, trying in vain to pull it off, only to get himself all tangled up and on the ground.

"That my webs, silly, and if you don't pull the right ones, you get all tangled up. It's just like a Real spider's web. Some strands are sticky and others aren't, that way, the spider who makes them doesn't get trapped in they're own home." I explained, kneeling down to help him out, slowly untangling him from his sticky situation.

"It's still gross." BB mumbled once he was free and I flinched a little. Gross huh? Well…He wouldn't be the first to think so.

I stood up and walked over to my things silently, grabbing the webs and began trying to pull them inside.

"You need help with that?" Beast Boy asked, oblivious to what he'd said.

"I got it." I replied, turning my head away. I knew I was being cold, but it still hurt. To know even the Titans could judge one another; I thought I'd be safe from that here.

Slowly, but surely enough, I got myself and my things back to my room. The elevator helped a bunch. On the way down the hall, I bumped in to Cyborg. Literally. The hollow tin sound rang out in the hall as I fell back onto my ass.

"I thought you were supposed to have precognitive abilities?" Cy joked, helping me to my feet.

"That's only for danger. I get the feeling you don't like to hurt girls or team-mates." I smiled a little accepting his help.

"That's a lotta stuff you got there. Need some help?"

"I'm good… my doors right there." I pointed about twenty feet behind him, but he ignored me and picked up the webbing that I dropped on my little stumble and hefted it over his shoulder. "H-Hey! I said I got it!"

"Yeah. But it doesn't feel right letting a girl carry so much junk on her own."

"Junk! That's my new furniture!" I pouted.

"New? As in just bought?" He asked, looking over his shoulder back at me.

"Yeah…I'm gonna pay BB back once my allowance starts coming in…"

"BB got you this stuff!" He cried, nearly dropping it all.

I pushed the password into the pinpad beside my door. "Yeah, all my old stuff is back in New York and I could barely afford a motel after getting here."

"You're telling me BB. Beast Boy. The little green guy, bought Furniture with his own money instead of a new video game!" The Robo-Man exclaimed.

"Yeah! I just said that!"

Cyborg mumbled something under his breath, and I blinked and tilted my head.

"Pardon me?"

"Uhh! Ohh nothing."

I raised an eyebrow. Clearly it was something, but he did help me with my stuff so I shouldn't complain.

* * *

><p>"So…If BB got this stuff for you…why wasn't he helping you take it up here?"<p>

"He carried it all the way from the store and paid for it. I shouldn't ask any more of him." I said, trying to pretend that I wasn't a little angry at him right now. When I think about it, I really shouldn't be. It was an off handed comment and he really did pay for all my new things and carry them for me all the way back to the tower.

But still, that hurt.

"Did something happen to make you angry?" Cyborg asked. We sat on my floor, slowly assembling the bits of wood and metal that came in the box for my bed.

"No! W-Why would you say that?" I asked, looking up from my work.

"Well…your trying to put that square bit of wood into a circular hole and you look like you're about to start crying."

I rubbed at my eyes angrily. "D-Damn it."

"So, something is up."

"It's silly" I sniffled. "I mean I thought I'd g-get away from it here, with p-people like me, but I guess it happens everywhere."

"What happens?" Cyborg asked, putting the bits of half assembled bed in his hands down on the floor.

"He called me gross…"

"Who did?"

"Beast Boy did, I got my webs on him. He called it gross and I know it was just off handed and he didn't mean it but-"

"But nothing." Cy interrupted. "BB should know as well as the rest of us how much it hurts to be insulted for our powers." He growled. "I'll go have a talk with him."

He stood up and went to go leave the room. I grabbed his hand to stop him. "Cyborg no! I don't wanna seem all weak and crap. I should be used to shit like that. It doesn't matter."

"I'm sorry Arachnia, but BB needs to know straight up what he did wrong, or he's gonna keep saying things like that." Cyborg reasoned before smiling down at me. "After I explain it to him, I'll bring him up here and we can all put your bed together. How's that sound?"

"Pretty frickin awesome."

* * *

><p>"Yo BB!" Cyborg called walking into the main floor, were Beast Boy was trying to beat his old score at Ultimate Street Racing 7.<p>

"Sup Cy?" The changeling was sticking his tongue out in concentration, moving around the remove in his hand.

"I need to talk to ya, can you pause?" Cyborg said, resting his elbows on the back of the couch, next to Beast Boys head.

"Uhh sure." The Screen froze and a Big Red Pause flashed on and off. "About what?"

"So you spent a lotta money on Arachnia today."

"Well…I mean, come on dude, She had nothing but a duffle bag and a backpack. She hitchhiked across the country to get here, and couldn't take anything more than that and team mates help each other out, right?" BB said, turning his head to face the half-man-half-robot.

"Team mates also don't insult each other's powers."

"What?"

"Arachnia was really chocked up about that. According to her, she got her webs on you and you started calling them gross."

"Dude there were webs on my body! Eww!"

"Dude. She was about to cry." Beast boy paled and looked down at his lap.

"I…I didn't mean it like that…"

"Maybe you should go tell her that." Cyborg said, setting a hand on his young friends shoulder. "Look. Her and I were in the middle of putting her bed together. You wanna help?"

"Sure…if she'll let me…"

"I told her I was gonna ask you, she was all for it. So get your butt in gear and let's go!"

* * *

><p>I had maybe figured out two more connections before Beast Boy and Cyborg entered my room through the sliding doors. Fucking sliding doors. I love them so much! I would never imagine I would ever have sliding doors!<p>

"Check it! I brought more help! Any progress?"

"I got…this bit…and that one, which I think connects to the one you put together." I said from my seat on the floor.

"Hey look Arachnia I'm sorry about what I said. I don't really have a brain-to-mouth filter." Beast Boy mumbled and I smiled up at him.

"Don't worry. Shit happens. Now, help me get this stuff together so I can have a place to sleep tonight!"

Hours passed and soon my room was pretty much all set up for the time being. I have a Queen-sized bed, a desk, a chair, and a fuck-ton of bookshelves. Of course everything was in the center of the room because tomorrow I planned to paint the walls. According to Cyborg, there were old Paint cans left over in the storage room from every other room in the tower. I'm sure I'll find a color I will like.

A loud growl filled the room and I snapped my head over to Beast Boy where the sound came from. He was holding his stomach and blushing.

"Is that the dinner bell?" I chuckled.

"Sure sounds like it." Cyborg laughed, patting a flustered BB on the back.

"Hey! Lay off!" He snapped up at his tall friend. "Let's just go get some food before my stomach eats itself."

"What's for dinner?" I asked, following the pair out of my room.

"Let's see, it's Ravens night to cook. So pr'olly something healthy. Like lean meat, rice and broccoli." Cyborg explained.

"Or Tofu in my case!" Beast Boy piped up.

"BB, you're a vegetarian?" I asked smiling a little.

"Yeah! I mean I've been almost every animal on the world. There's a good chance I've been what's on most people's plates"

"That's so cool!" I gushed, "I've always respected vegetarians. I would be one myself if it wasn't so expensive and for my love of hotdogs."

"Girl, you love hotdogs?" Cy chuckled while giving an eyebrow wiggle, and I instantly caught onto what he was saying.

"Oh yeah" I moaned. "A nice LONG and THICK juicy hotdog is just soooo tasty! I can't wait to put it in my mouth." I whispered, trying to put a sultry look on my face. The bright red faces of the two boys, who where quickly becoming my new best friends was too much and I cracked up.

"But really BB. I'm not a big meat eater. I prefer vegetables and Grains. I only eat meat about once or twice a day, and not in really big amounts."

"At least you're not a freakin' carnivore like Cy! He'd eat nothing but meat if he had his way!" BB complained half heartedly.

"A man's gotta eat like a man. Not that you would know anything about that!"

"Are you saying I'm not manly!"

"I never said that."

"It was implied!"

"Well, if that's what your hearing, it must be true."

"Why you!"

"Hello Raven! What's for dinner?" I smiled, ignoring the half-hearted and almost brotherly fight going on behind me.

"Chicken alfredo and garlic bread." The gothic teen replied whilst setting the Table. "Don't worry Beast Boy, yours is chicken free."

"Wow! Thanks Raven!" Beast Boy smiled, blushing a little from his place under Cyborgs leg lock. Hmm, blushing just because Raven remembered that he doesn't eat meat? Could it be? I'll have to investigate.

"Come on. Dinner's on the table." Raven called over to Starfire and Robin where watching TV.

We all sat down at the table and ate.

"Mmm This is really good! Where did you learn to cook like this Raven?" I asked, already halfway done my plate.

"I taught myself."

"So you think you can teach me? I only know how to make instant food and traditional polish dishes. Don't ask."

Ursula, the land lords daughter in my Dads apartment building sorta had a huge thing for my Dad and thought that teaching me how to cook and sew and do girly things would bring them closer. She was nice, and for a long time I really wanted her to be my mom. Dad however, was too much in love with my birth mom, Mary Jane, to look twice at poor Ursula.

"By the way Arachnia, after dinner, would you mind helping me out?" Robin asked.

"Uhh sure. With what?" I asked, looking towards my fellow masked Titan.

"Just some paper work. We need more information on you, just in case of emergencies, we'd know who to call and all that jazz." Robin explained around a mouthfull of food.

"Oh. Alright!" I smiled back over at him. He's my boss now. I guess he should know. Besides…he's not gonna ask too many personal questions and what doesn't know won't hurt him.

* * *

><p>"So your full name is?" Robin asked, sitting across the table from me with a laptop.<p>

We were in the interrogation room, to get some Privacy he said. The giant two-way mirror was behind him, and I was getting the feeling the other titans were back there. I could just be Paranoid. It wasn't like it was the Spider Senses were tingling. It was just a nagging feeling in the back of my head.

"Paige May Parker."

"Birthday?"

"April 14th 1995"

"And that would make you how old?"

"15 years old this year."

"Any medical conditions we should be aware off?"

"I have low blood pressure, which means I can randomly pass out sometimes If I didn't eat or drink enough that day and I did a lot of physical activity. It's only happened to me like" I thought a bit, "3 times so I wouldn't be too worried. Oh! And I'm allergic to two different types of penicillin. Arithromison and Amoxicillin to be exact."

"Do you have any parents? You kept mentioning your father."

"Yeah, it's just me and my Dad, Peter Parker, also known as Spiderman."

"No Mother?"

"No. Mary Jane left us." I mumbled bitterly clenching my fists. I really hated that bitch for what she did to my father.

"Mary Jane?"

"I refuse to call her mother. For her to be a mother, she should have acted like one. Instead she abandoned my Dad and I when I was little to try at an unreachable dream to make it onto Broadway."

"I see…" Robin mumbled, tying rapidly into his laptop. "Did she have any powers?"

"No. unless you count the uncanny ability to become a hostage or get herself put in Death's face in the worst times."

Robin said nothing for a little while, still typing. I had a feeling 'bitter resentment towards birth mother' just appeared on my profile.

"So you got all your powers from your father?"

"Yeah. When he was in high school, his Science class took a trip to a big important lab. They had these super spiders in cages. They had tried to mix all these different kinds and they got 15 or so successful spiders in the end. One broke free and bit my dad on the back of the hand. The next day, he had all the powers I have."

"At what age did your powers first start showing themselves?"

"When I was a toddler. Dad has pictures of me hanging from the ceiling in nothing but diapers."

"I see…" Robin coughed awkwardly. "And where are you originally from?"

"The Big Apple. I was born and raised in New York City."

"That's a long trip to come out all the way to Jump City California."

"Yup. Hitchhiked Coast to Coast." I smiled. It had been a great journey, especially when you meet all types of people and can train-surf.

"Where does your father live now? Just in case something happens to you and we need to contact him." Robin said casually, and I raised an eyebrow. This job is dangerous, we get hurt. I get that. Is he so used to it that he can speak calmly about it?

"My Dad lives in the Felix Apartment Building on the Corner of Dunderave and 18th street." I said as I also added our phone number "God knows he never answers though. It's best to leave a message and wait for him to phone you back. You know, fighting crime and all that stuff."

More typing.

"Alright I think that's everything."

"Great, because I need a shower." I said, cracking my shoulders as I stand up.

"Just as a warning. If there is any trouble in the City, the Alarm will go off and we're all to meet on the main floor in front of the TV. Have your costume at easy access at all times. Sometimes, it's just best to wear it all the time. We don't have a Problem with civilian clothes around the tower, or when in the City on non-mission related things."

"Okie dokie. Costume is a biggie. No Probs." I smiled and waved good bye as I left the room, heading towards the staircase at the end of the hall.

A nice shower was just what I needed before getting ready for bed.

* * *

><p>The steam billowed out of the bathroom as I left, plush red towel wrapped around my chest, stopping just above my knees. I had a smaller white towel on top of my head, with I was using to scrub at my hair, towel drying it. I was also wearing my Glasses. I actually don't need glasses. My father used to before he was bitten by the spider that gave him the powers. He decided to wear them to keep people from suspecting. Plus Spiderman didn't wear glasses and had no eyesight problem, so it was even less suspicion on him. I also tried it and I just thought I looked cuter and smarter in glasses.<p>

Bending myself forward at my waist, I wrapped my hair up in the towel Turban-style before putting my large duffle bag on my bed. If I was going to wait for my hair to dry before getting some sleep, I might as well unpack.

Civilian clothes go into my dresser along with underwear. Formal clothes and Arachnia costumes go into the closet. My family photos go on my desk for now before I can put them on my wall. My laptop gets plugged into the wall, and set on my desk to charge. I wonder if they had good Wi-Fi in here. IPod docking station on my bedside table, plugged into a different outlet. Large black 180 GB iPod plugged into the docking station. Bright green PSP and games for it, into my desk drawer. The few books I was able to bring along with me I set in alphabetical order on one of my shelves. My CD collection goes on a different shelf, the same one my DVDs and video games where going on.

This place was feeling more like home.

About half an hour later, everything was set. What can I say? Not a lot of Clothes and a lot of things for my entertainment. I pulled the towel from my hair and let the lightly damp locks fall down my back, coming to a rest at the base of my shoulder blades.

Humming along to the soft music coming from my iPod, I went in search of PJs for the night. I let my towel fall to my feet. Rolling my stiff shoulders, I took a breast in each hand and bounced them a little. I liked that they were big and attractive and everything, but they can really hurt my back after a while. I sighed and dropped them before slipping my oversized T-shirt over my head. It came to a rest just below my well-toned ass as I reached into the panty drawer, pulling out a pair of boy shorts and slipping them on as well.

Yawning to myself, I reached into my backpack and pulled out an old crinkled cigarette carton and a lighter. I headed over to the huge window and opened on the panels before lighting up. It was just any old cigarette, not like the other stuff I smoke when things get stressful or when I just need to escape for a bit. I tried to limit myself to one a day, but more often than not I have two or three. Fortunately I have my father's healing abilities as well, and the few I smoke don't actually harm me in any way.

Once I was burnt down to the filter, I tossed the bud out the window and closed it. I dimmed the lights, leaving them on slightly because I could never sleep in total darkness. I placed my glasses on my bedside table and crawled into my sleeping bag that I put on my bed. I'd get myself some sheets later.

All and all, it was an interesting day with the Titans, my new team.

* * *

><p>There you have it! The longest Chapter I think I've ever written for something other then a one-shot!<p>

Review and let me know what you think. I know there was a lot of exposition thing chapter, but I had to get backstories out of the way so I could start with character development, then plot! Then sexy times~

Note from DamienDarkside: If anybody has an issue with this being non-canon, we don't care. That is the benefit of creative writing, you can do what you wish. Oh and sexy times will be very much sexy in this fic, that I promise you! ^w^


	3. 3: I was gonna save the City

Slow Spinning Redemption.

Chapter Three

Soooo… Chapter Two hasn't finished being edited and I'm already writing this one~ Why? Because Two Days ago I bough Seasons 1 2 4 and 5 of Teen Titans and the Movie~ I have to Get Season Three online once I get more Money… Anyway! On with the Show Mother Fuckas!

* * *

><p>"So Arachnia, where exactly do your webs come from anyways?"<p>

"Uhh" she stumbled, nobody really has ever asked that question before. "From what I can tell, I've got vein-like passage ways leading from the slits in my wrists all the way down to next to my lungs. That is where the webs are made and stored." I explained, running my fingertips up and through my arms and down the sides of my breasts, just below them.

The three boys looked away awkwardly and I rolled my eyes. "Oh for the love of God! They are just sacks of fat!"

"Yeah but…" Beast Boy mumbled as his green cheeks flushed pink.

"If you touched one, would it make you feel better?" I asked in a mock-motherly tone, taking a breast in each hand, hefting them up. It was breakfast time and I was sitting at the table in my PJs. The room was a little cold and I was fully aware that my nipples where bleeding through my shirt.

"DUDE!" Beast Boy shrieked, nearly falling off his chair.

"Or would you just get a Stiffy?" I giggled and teased, returning my cereal.

"Umm pardon me, friend Arachnia, but what is the stiffy?" Starfire asked innocently, peeking out from behind whatever her breakfast was. Food shouldn't be blue and furry, unless it has been in the back of the fried for at least a month..

"Ask Robin, I'm sure he'll explain it to you." I chuckled, dodging the spoon thrown at my head. I looked over a beet-red robin, and wiggled my fingers in a girly and innocent wave.

"Can we please not talk about this stuff at breakfast?" Raven mumbled as she was sipping at her tea, no food in front of her.

"Yeah this totally isn't helping my nasty Tofu eggs go down, and they already don't go down easy." Cy grumbled.

"If you don't like 'em, get up early and make your own breakfast like Star did!" Beast Boy snapped at him. His hands where no longer on the table, but rather between his legs. They were pulled tightly together and not wide apart like the way most guys sit.

I raised an eyebrow; did my little display make him uncomfortable?

"It's better than real spiders; they keep all the webs in their ass! I'm gonna go get changed." Excused myself, as I picked up my bowl. I placed it in the sink and headed back to my room.

I'd been with the Titans for four days now. I'd settled in pretty nicely, my room was finally just the way I liked it. I knew where pretty much everything was, and the others seemed pretty much used to me. We'd only been called out once so far. It was just a minor heist at the local jewelry store. It was wrapped up quickly and we celebrated with pizza.

All in all, life with the Titans is pretty awesome!

* * *

><p>Okay, dude! Totally not fair! How come every other girl freaks out when I so much as glance at their chest, but she just grabs them and makes them jiggle like that! She even says I can touch them! Duuuuuudddeee so not fair!<p>

Once breakfast was over we all went to do our own things, and mine was take a nice long shower. I had an uncomfortable situation downstairs that had to be dealt with. Pronto.

Stripping my pajama pants and Rock Band Bass guitar T-shirt off, I stepped into the shower whilst turning on the heat. I stepped back to avoid the cold water, holding my hands out to feel the quickly rising temperature. Once it was where I wanted it, I moved under the spray. I started off by rolling my shoulder and back to work out the kinks before letting my hands, and my mind wander.

"If you touched one would it make you feel better Beast Boy?" A silky voice purred out, and I was compelled to look down.

Arachnia, unmasked, unclothed, on her knees, those glorious mounds held gently in each hand as she looked up at me with such an innocent voice. Her green-grey eyes half lidded as she smiled gently at me. I could almost feel myself slipping between her wondrous breasts. I moaned, working my hand faster.

"Is someone getting a stiffy? Do you need some help with that BB?" In my mind's eye, I watched her move her chest up and down on my length, squeezing them tightly around me. I chocked on another, louder moan. This wasn't enough. I need more. The beast inside me needs more.

The scene swirled and morphed into something different. Arachnia again bent over at the waist, fists curled into the shower curtains. I placed my hands on her hips and sank into her heat. I could just feel it! Her magnificent tight and wet heat pulsing around me as I thrust my hips into her. I could hear her moans, I swear I could.

"Oh god!" I cried, shuddering as my release shot from my body. I gasped for air, leaning against the cool tile of the shower. Guilt flooded my system. I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't thinking thoughts like that.

Not after what I did with her.

"Terra I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>"Hey Cyborg." I smiled, plopping down on the couch next to him. "Want second player?"<p>

He barely looked up from his controller. "Sure Arachnia, just let me finished this race."

I smiled and kicked my feet up onto the coffee table in front of us, watching the CG cars racing along.

"BOYAH!" He cried, leaping off the couch as his blue and white car passed the finish line, an inch before the purple car. He did a little victory dance before handing me the second controller. "Sorry if it's a little sticky BB uses that one."

I was about to start picking my car and character, when a loud blaring alarm rang through the tower, all the lights flashing red.

Robin burst into the room. "Titans! Johnny Rancid! Downtown!"

"Johnny Rancid?" I asked.

"One man biker gang with an attitude." Cyborg explained, popping up a picture of the guy on the screen on his left arm.

"Looks and sounds lame." I said, blinking at the image of the grease ball.

"Sounds lame? Girl, you haven't even heard him speak. Then you'll know how true that is." Cy chuckled, offering a bro-fist, which I quickly returned.

"He maybe is, but he's still trouble. Let's go." Robin said, heading towards the door.

"Robin wait! We are missing friend Beast Boy." Starfire piped up, and not a moment later the Green Titan burst into the room, pulling on the purple chuck shoes.

"I'm here! I'm here!" he cried before tripping down the stairs. His hair was soaking wet. He must have just gotten out of the shower, poor guy.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked uncertainly.

"I'm good! Let's go take this punk down!" Beast Boy cried, leaping to his feet and pounding his fist into his gloved hand.

It is officially decided that Johnny Rancid in the worst villain in villain history. We had chased him for maybe a good block before I managed to web his bike out from underneath him.

"No one trashes Johnny Rancids ride!" he bellowed as he picked himself off the ground, holding what looked to by a child's play gun in my direction. I would ask how he knew it was me but hey, I'm the one dangling his bike from a lamp post.

"Ohhh, is this little babe a new tighty whiten?" Rancid asked, raising a non-existent eyebrow, trying to look smooth.

"Yeah, name's Arachnia. You might want remember that just in case you keep a list of people who kick your ass." I said leaping backwards off the lamp post holding onto my web tightly, as the momentum swung me under the post. I let go, and held my leg out. I wasn't the heaviest or the strongest fighter, but that's why my webs were so great. If I swung fast enough and then crashed into something, the force and momentum behind it was enough to make up for my physical shortcomings.

I slammed my foot into his chest, sending him flying backwards. He groaned and sat up, sitting blood onto the pavement. "Pretty little spider's got some moves" he winked, and I shuddered in revulsion.

"Pretty?" Beast Boy shouted in what sounded to be disbelief.

"I'm not pretty?" I asked in mock offense.

"You are pretty! I mean, wait! Umm bike!" Beast Boy cried, stumbling over his words before morphing into a giant bear and smashing his claws into what once was Johnny Rancid's bike like a piñata.

"NO! You're gonna pay you green brat!" The one-man biker gang cried, whipping his little plasma gun at us. I flicked my wrist and pinned his wrist to the pavement.

Walking over to him, I stamped on his wrist and kicked the gun away.

"Don't flirt with me." I snarled, and pulled my leg back and sending a kick to his jaw to knock his lights out.

"Girl! That's the fastest we've ever taken his down! Up top!" Cyborg cried holding up his hand, which I jumped to reach and missed, falling to the ground.

"Come on. This calls for celebration pizza!" Robin smiled.

* * *

><p>"Cheese!"<p>

"Mustard and pickles!"

"Pepperoni"

"MEAT!"

"Hellooooo vegetarian!"

"Titans, Arachnia gets to pick today. She was the one who took down Rancid, She gets the pizza she wants." Robin said, being the peacekeeper.

I turned and smiled to the waitress. "Two large cheese please."

"Just cheese? Where's the meat girl!" Cy whined.

"I already told you and BB I'm not a big meat eater." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Seems like you three have been bonding pretty well these past few days." Robin smiled, clearly happy at a functioning team.

"She's pretty tight." Cy smiled.

"It's nice to have someone a little closer to my age." Beast Boy admitted.

"Wait what? How old is everyone else?"

"I'm 17." Robin said.

"19 y'all." Cyborg smiled brightly.

"In earth years, I am 18 years of age!" Starfire smiled brightly and proud for some reason.

"…18." Raven didn't look up from her book.

"And I'm 16." Beast boy shrugged.

"Wait! That means I'm the youngest!" I whined.

"How old are you, newest friend Arachnia?" Starfire asked.

"I just turned 15 last month." I pouted.

"Awwww, that's so cute!" Cyborg teased, poking at my cheek.

"Ha! That's rich coming from an old man!" I joked back.

"Old! Just hitting my prime baby!"

"So it's all downhill from here?"

"Pizza!" The waitress interrupted, placing the large trays on our table.

"Mmmmmm!" I smiled and took two slices, putting them on my plate.

Nothing better than to end a session of kick the bad guy's ass with pizza!

* * *

><p>The day's passed rather quickly with the titans, and before anyone realized it, it had been nearly a month since Arachnia had first joined the crew.<p>

It was a quiet day in the tower, and everyone was doing their own thing.

Robin was going over old case files. Raven was meditating in her room. Cyborg was working out a few kinks with the Titans main computer system. Then Starfire was trying to attempt cooking in the kitchen.

Beast Boy was bored and looking for attention. He got kicked out of the garage, and he barley said two words before Robin shot him down. He hadn't even gotten a chance to knock on Raven's door before she told him to go away, and well, he didn't dare go into the kitchen for fear of taste testing. Then he realized something. He hadn't tried Arachnia yet!

Almost skipping his way down the hall, he stopped outside her door. Breathing into his hand, he made sure his breath was go to go before knocking loudly.

"Hey! Nia!" He cried. Nia was Arachnia's new nickname around Titans tower that was bestowed upon by Beast boy himself. Arachnia was such a long name. "You busy!"

There was some loud fumbling and the sound of glass shattering from behind the door before it whooshed open. Arachnia stood there, dressed in civilian clothing. Ripped up jeans, and bright blue v-neck T-shirt hugged her frame. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back. She looked a little off to Beast Boy though. Her eyes where bloodshot and unfocused, and she looked half awake.

"Beast boy… my favourite shape shifter!" Arachnia cried, pulling him into a hug. His nose picked up the smell of something he'd smelt before, but couldn't quite put his finger on, and her chest was pressed up against him.

"You know other shape shifters?" he asked, lightly trying to push her off him before she felt something.

"No!" She smiled brightly.

"Uhh okay then," he said awkwardly, not used to this out-of-whack Arachnia. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. Were you busy doing something?"

"Yes! I mean no." Her tone dropped to something akin to nervousness. "Can you keep a secret?"

'Uh oh' Beast boy thought. Last time an insanely cute girl asked him to keep a secret, a girl named Terra confided that she couldn't control her powers. He kept the secret, but she didn't trust him enough to believe that.

"Of Course." BB smiled a little shyly.

"Great! Then we can hang out!" And with that, She pulled him into her room, and closed the door behind her.

Her room had changed a little. She'd built a few piles of clothes on the floor, and a couple of posters had managed to make their way onto the wall. The whole room smelt like a thicker version of whatever it was Arachnia smelt of. So much of it in fact, it was making the changeling light-headed.

"What's that smell?" Beast boy asked, crinkling his nose.

"That's kinda what the secrets about. You see I kinda…have a little habit." The spider-girl stumbled over her words before sighing and reaching to pluck something off her night stand. It was slow burning bit of rolled up paper much like a cigarette, only lumpier.

"Is that a joint?" Beast Boy cried.

"Maybe, look, I don't smoke pot all the time and-"

"Oh thank god it's just pot!" Beast Boy sighed in relief as he interrupted.

"What?"

"If it was crack rocks or something else we might have a problem, but who really give a shit about pot? I mean really? British Columbia is like, ten miles north, it's nothing new." Beast Boy explained, smiling away.

"Oh…well…that went a million times better than I thought it would!" Arachnia smiled, placing the roll at her lips and inhaling. As she exhaled she turned to face him. "Ever tried one?"

"Uhh…No."

"Want to?"

"Yeah, sure. why the fuck not?" Beast Boy shrugged, holding out his hand. He was a little bitter at his friends at the moment, and felt like rebelling.

Besides, anything to get closer to a hot girl right?

* * *

><p>"So…" Arachnia broke off into snorts and giggles. "That's your old mask from Doom Patrol?"<p>

"Yeah! Makes me look hot, don't it?" Beast Boy flirted, his ear wiggling inside his mask.

"It makes you look like a tool." The girl laughed, reaching over to pull it off his face. "Sides, you're green, What purpose does a mask serve?"

"You sound like Cy! He told me that when we first meet!" Beast Boy Cried, sounding super excited.

"Awesssoooommmmeeeee" Arachnia drawled out, taking another drag from her joint.

"Yeah, it's okay, you know it's kinda funny. I meet up with the Doom Patrol last year, then the Titans learned my real name and wouldn't stop making fun of me for a week." "What is your Real name?"

"Garfield Logan. I know, I'm named after an Orange Cat."

"Are you kidding? That's not so bad! My Name is Paige Parker, Paige! Not only am I named after a fucking news paperboy, but I'm also named after a piece of paper!"

Both stared intently at each other before burst into intense laughter.

Thus, that became the start of a beautiful and fucked up relationship.

* * *

><p>There you have it! Chapter Three!<p>

Now, I have been rather saddened at the lack of reviews…I would really like a few, if you don't mind.

Anywho! See you in Chapter Four!


	4. 4: Hello Little Spies

Alright…still little to no reviews….This is making me a sad Monkey.

I've got to be Very Honest, I'm having trouble writing the filler and Explanation chapters, because all I have in my mind, is bigger picture stuff, for Major plot points and fights and Events and stuff. It's hard just to just jump ahead and start writing that, But I know that the more I write in these Chapters, the more things I'm going to have to change later on.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy woke up in his own room dazed and confused. His mind was covered with a thick cloud of 'what the hell happened last night?' He pulled himself out of his covers and found he was on the bottom bunk of his bed.<p>

"That's not right" he paused "I always sleep in the top bunk." he mumbled to himself before things started to make sense. He'd gone on a search of someone to spend time with, when he found out that Arachnia wasn't the best example of a hero, and now neither was he.

"Oh man Robin is gonna kill me!" The green teen moaned before changing out of his uniform from yesterday, into a new clean one.

Heading out into the hall, he rubbed his face, trying to wipe away tiredness and guilt. What would Terra think of him now?

"It's doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H. I. M." a voice floated in through the kitchen

"Just put your paws up, 'cause you were born this way baby!" the voice grew louder, or that might just be because Beast Boy was rushing to see who was singing while cooking. The doors swished open, and there was Arachnia dressed in black shorty shorts and a grey tank top which were clearly her pajamas. She was singing and dancing in front of the stove.

"My mama told me when I was young, we're all born superstars. She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on, in the glass in her boudoir." Arachnia sang along to her iPod, the lime-green cords swing about with her movements. Her voice wasn't amazing, it was just decent really. She didn't crack glass, or make dogs howl, but she wouldn't be wining a karaoke contest anytime soon either.

"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are, she said, 'cause he made you perfect babe." She flipped a pancake. She was completely aware that Cyborg and Robin where on the couch channel surfing, and Raven was meditating in the large bay window. Beast Boy took a seat at the table and watched her move about the kitchen. She had a funny sort of way about her. It wasn't conventional, and it certainly wasn't graceful, she tripped over her feet a few times in her improvised dance routine.

In the end of it though, she had managed to create enough pancakes to fill an army, or two Cyborgs, which even ate more.

She pulled out her iPod and turned it off, wrapping the cord around it before inhaling deeply.

"BREAKFAAAASSSTTTTTTTT" Wracked trough the tower with so much force Beast Boy was certain Jump City heard it.

"More than half of us where in the same room as you." Raven growled.

"Yeah, but Starfire wasn't." Arachnia said, like it was the clearest thing on the planet. All the Titans sat at the table, eating the pancakes slowly trough the morning grogginess.

Beast Boy was only halfway through his fourth pancake when the alarm went off.

"Titans! You have 5 minutes to get dressed and meet back here!" Robin shouted leaping up from the table, already dressed. He rushed over to the computer to try and figure out what was going on. Cyborg stuck along, it wasn't like he had a costume.

The rest of the Titans ran to their rooms.

* * *

><p>"Shorts, belt, shirt, shoes and last but not least, mask. All set!" I said, checking off my mental list before rushing back to the living room.<p>

"So, who is it this time?" I asked, finding I was the last one ready.

"We don't know. Just that explosions are going off in the warehouse district." Robin said, frowning. "Titans! Go!"

We all left the tower in the ways that suited us the most. Cyborg drove the T-Car, Raven sitting the passenger seat, Beast Boy became a Cheetah, Robin took his R-Cycle, and Starfire flew of course. I swung from lamppost to lamppost, building to building, while enjoying the wind in my hair. The sun was hidden behind thick dark storm clouds.

Flinging myself into the air, I landed safely by rolling front over back, catching myself in a crouching position on the edge of the warehouse roof overlooking a burnt out car. Evidently it was the Source of the first explosion.

We leapt onto the ground and headed towards the smoldering wreckage presumably to see if there were any corpses in there, when something moved in the shadows.

"Hey!" Robin called out, just to see if they knew anything, but the shadow ran off, "Titans!"

As we turned the corner, Robin leading the way, the shadowy man leapt out of nowhere and kicked Starfire into a wall.

Recovering from the surprise attack Robin threw some boomerang blades to the figure to possibly pin him to the wall, but it was to no avail. The man kicked one into the side of a pipe, which started shooting steam into the alley.

"Titans! Inside!" Robin said as we escaped the burning steam into a warehouse that was dimply lit.

We arrived inside a large warehouse filled with large metal boxes of who-knows-what. Robin threw flares all over the place, making it a bit more easier to see. "Separate, track him down he is in here!" Robin yelled and ran into the shadows.

"Wait! Guys isn't that what he wants to do?" I asked to no avail, they all separated into the darkness.

This was a terrible idea. I had to track at least one of them down. I webbed the ceiling before hanging of it. I saw a few flashes of a sonic cannon from this high up and webbed my way there.

Cyborg was fighting the man, dodging a few kicks before launching another blast. However the man just dodged like he had done it loads of times. He kicked Cyborg in the chest and threw something in his chest. Cyborg cried in pain and fell to the ground as lightning arced off of him. The man ran off and I landed beside the half-robot.

There was something on his chest that wouldn't get off, and was sucking his energy away. I quickly webbed it off and it landed in my hand. I webbed it to my hip.

"Thanks Nia" Cyborg said as he got to his feet shakily. "I couldn't even touch him. It was like he knew everything I had."

I helped him up "I'm going to help the others, you okay?" I heard some more blasts and an elephant noise, whoever it was he was possibly fighting a few more Titans.

I webbed the ceiling and went to the source of the fighting, and was nearly hit by Starfire's energy bolts. "Oh friend Arachnia I am sor-" she was cut off from the guy tackling her and hitting her in the head. I landed beside her and he took off.

Starfire was out cold, the guy wasn't messing around. An elephant bugled again and was chasing the guy again into a large clearing. Robin was able to get a few hits on the man too. I wasn't getting any of this fight and it was annoying me.

Then I realized that the man had been ignoring me all this time. I accidentally brushed the device on my hip that held a part Cyborg's energy. I was sure it was still containing it… and what if it was released? I web-slung it to the ground near the man and he severely flinched and started running away.

"Arachnia! Web him to the wall!" Robin cried, the man about to make a run for it. I did as I was told, and shot with both wrists. The large body stuck to the wall and wiggled about unhappily.

"Now! Why are you blowing up cars? Why did you attack us?" Robin said, nearing the man. The sun moved out from behind the clouds, casting light through the rafters on the man's face.

It was a mask, with a copper hue.

"Slade bot." Cyborg hissed. "Figures"

"Slade bot? What's a Slade bot?" I asked.

"A robot sent out by Slade to cause trouble."

"Okay" I leaned over and whispered into Beast Boys ear. "You better tell me who the hell Slade is once we get home…"

He nodded absent-mindedly.

The head of the Slade bot opened and morphed into a screen, appearing to a man. Half his masked face was hidden darkness, the other half a copper sort of color that matched the bot. "Hello Titans." his voice just sounded like liquid rape.

"Slade." Robin snarled.

"I know I've been away for a while. I needed to get away from all that Brotherhood of Evil nonsense." He said, sounding rather unimpressed with, well, everything.

"Why are you back!" Robin almost yelled.

"Why else? I want to destroy the city and your silly little team. Speaking of… I see you have a new member. No wonder the bot was a little bit less… efficient. I do hope I get to meet her in person some time. Let's all hope she doesn't turn out like the last one shall we?"

"LEAVE TERRA OUT OF THIS!" Beast Boy snapped, about to smash the robot himself, but Robin held him back.

"What are you planning?"

"All in good time, Robin." and with that, the screen fizzed to static. The chest plate opened up, and a countdown started. 6...5...4...

"TITANS RUN!" Robin shouted, turning sharply and booking it. Cyborg followed his lead. Raven and Starfire floated into the sky, Beast boy morphed into an eagle and took up, and I web slung away. The force of the explosion rocked the city, a large flame cloud reaching the skies.

"Calling all Titans." Robins coice called from my hip and I picked up my communicator. I had found refuge on the top of a lamppost, webs holding me in place. "Is everyone alright?"

"I'm okay." Raven replied.

"All good." Cy moaned.

"I am unharmed." Starfire added

"Peachy." Myself.

"Never better." Beast Boy's voice sounded tense with repressed rage.

"Let's meet back at the tower. Titans out."

* * *

><p>"So can someone explain to me who the fuck this Slade dude is and why he wants to kill us?" I asked, dropping onto the couch.<p>

"Our biggest enemy." Robin snarled. "He's been targeting us and our city since we first formed up."

"He seems to have this goal of getting Robin to help him take over the city as well." Cyborg said bitterly.

"So let me get this straight. Slade, from what he sounds like, is an older man, whose greatest enemies are a group of children, the leader of whom he has a bizarre fixation on?" I asked, making sure I had my facts right.

"Pretty much." Raven groused.

"So…He's a pedophile rapist who wants in Robins spandex pants?"

Beast boy giggled in the corner.

Robin glared fire balls at me.

"Friend Raven, what is this, Pedo-file?"

"And I've cause my mischief for today." I smiled brightly, patting myself on the back for a job well done in my never ending quest to deflower Starfire's virgin mind.

"I'm going to go do some research. " Robin growled, storming out of the room.

"Ummm Cyborg?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Yeah?"

"What was he talking about when he said the last Titan? That seemed to be pretty important…"I trailed off, flinching a little as Beast boy followed Robin's lead and left the room. His reaction as the only reason I asked.

"You see a year or two ago now we found a girl in the desert. Her name was Terra, and she could control earth. She wasn't really in control of her power, and left to go train. She came back in complete control and joined us as a permanent member. Her and Beast Boy really had something. He was totally in love with her." I raised an eyebrow, something twisting inside of me, making me rather uncomfortable. "But she betrayed us. She let a hundred of Slade bots into our tower while we were sleeping. Her and BB had gone off on a date, so they weren't there for the attack. While on the date, he found out that she'd been a spy for Slade the whole time. He got mad. Said she never had any friends with the Titans. Her and Slade took over the city for a brief time, until we fought them off. In the final fight with them we ended up in a giant underground lava chamber. She betrayed Slade. She pushed him into the lava, and then stopped the volcano from erupting and destroying the city. Her body turned to stone, and now she's a statue underground. Beast Boy visits her whenever he can. He thinks we don't know, but we can tell." Cyborg finished off, looking upset.

"Poor Beast Boy." I paused, "something like that's gotta fuck up his sense of trust." I added.

"Yeah, he hasn't shown signs of even finding someone attractive since."

"Hold up, so him and Raven don't have a thing?" I whispered because Raven was in the far side of the room reading.

Cy looked upset. "Of course not!"

"Why so Defensive?" I smiled, breaking the tension. "Does Cyby-wyby have a wittle crushy crush?"

"NO!" He cried, turning bright red.

"Awwwwsss~" I cooed.

"What about you?" He snapped.

"What about me?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Why so many questions and Concerns about Beast Boy?"

"….I'm going to the Bathroom now." I said, standing up sharply.

"HA! I knew it!" Cyborg cried, fist pumping.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I mumbled, making my way out of the room. As I turned around, just before the doors closed I shouted. I rushed down the hall and nearly ran into my room.

Locking myself into my bathroom, I stared into my mirror.

"Is he right? Do I have a crush on BB?" I asked, frowning at my reflection. "Okay let's see. He's cute, he's taller than me, but what the hell, everyone here is. His jokes can be really funny sometimes and he's been really nice to me ever since I got here. His eyes are the nicest color of green I've ever seen and holy fuck I have a crush on Beast Boy."

Exhaling sharply, I let my mind race over the fact that yes; I do indeed have a slight, minuscule crush on my green skinned team mate. Alright, I can handle that, can't I? Uggh, I need a bath. Calm myself down and just think things over. Besides, I missed my shower this morning because of the Slade bot.

* * *

><p>I headed down the hallway towards Arachnia's room. I wanted to see if maybe I could smoke some more of that pot with her. I needed to get my mind off Terra right now…just thinking about her made my chest tighten. I paused outside her door before knocking.<p>

No answer.

I knocked again, louder this time.

Still nothing.

Is she okay? Frowned and morphed into a fly and flew under the crack and made my way around her room. it was Empty. Her Bathroom door was shut. What if she had fallen and hurt herself? What is she was out cold! I buzzed my way over to the top of the door, and morphed into a tiny spider. Slowly I slipped through the cracks. Once I made it into the bathroom, I realized why she never answered the door. She was in the bath, music coming from the speakers that Cyborg had installed in the ceiling.

'I should leave…I should get out of here right now and pretend it never hap- Hello what is she doing?'

I watched, frozen in spot as Arachnia dipped her hand before the water, her fingertips making their way between her legs. She had her eyes closed, clearly fantasizing as she moved her hand. It was hard for me to tell just what she was doing exactly, her thighs where in the way and the water was rippling making everything distorted. Whatever she was doing, it seemed pleasurable enough, for she bit her lip muffling a soft whimper.

Oh holy fucking shit, I know what she is doing.

Fuck, I shouldn't be watching this, I shouldn't be watching this! Her large breasts heaved as he breathing grew more intense, her arm moving faster. She seemed to be rocking her hips a little, moaning a little louder. I have to get out of here! There's no way I should be watching this! She'd eat me alive if she knew I was here! Female spiders eat male spiders! Scrambling back the way I came, I left her room and thought of changing into a cheetah just to get out faster. I got back to my room in record time, morphing back to human form. Glancing down at myself, I realized, I had my own problem to take care off.

I'd go back and ask for some weed later…I had to fix this first.

* * *

><p>Okay spider monkeys. I'd really love some feedback…I need to know what I can improve. Anyway! See you next time!<p> 


	5. 5: Just what we needed

So, I've not officially watched every episode of Teen Titans, aside from Season Three, because Rightstuf put my entire order on backorder. And I have a few things to say. ONE! The Brotherhood of Evil is really fucking lame. TWO. They should have ended it with the Final Battle with the Brotherhood of Evil and forgone the whole 'Ohh Terra's back but she isn't really herself and ohh poor Beast boy!" I really could give less of a shit, because Honestly, Leave her in a Fucking rock, have him visit her once a month or so, before he slowly starts to get over her. Don't give him the Hope of getting back together with her then have that taken away from him because She's too afraid to remember. Yes I understand that it give closure, but it's still fucking stupid and takes away from the Fact that the Titans took down the Brotherhood of Evil, a group that the Doom Patrol, a team of a Adult superheroes, couldn't beat.

Along those lines. In my Story, They Beat the Brotherhood of Evil. They fought Brushogon. Slade Vanished for a good long while after Raven's Birthday in season 4. Terra never came back to life. Beast Boy never had the Fight with the Slade Bot in the house of Mirrors. The Titans now just Protect Jump City from Minor Villains, and the New threat of Slade, which I brought up last Chapter.

Also! Kid Flash for the Win!

Damien Darkside: The above was written by Terra and I'm not going to do correction on true writer's feelings. It distorts the message I think. As for me, I agree with Paige about Catholic schoolgirls. Having gone to both Catholic and Public schools, you girls are WAY kinkier. Nice to see God working for you like that.

**Slow Spinning Redemption**

**Chapter 5**

"So whatcha reading?" Beast Boy said as he leaned over my shoulder

"I'm Re-Reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows." I replied back to him off-hand

"Why? Dude that book is freaking huge!"

"Because I found a song that made me want to read it again."

"Which song?"

"Open at the Close by Oliver Boyd and the Rememberalls."

"What?"

"Wizard rock."

"What?"

"Songs about Harry Potter."

"What?"

"You stuck on repeat or something?"

"Haha dude, wait what?"

I chuckled a little bit as I flipped a page. I'd just past the bit where Hedwig died. Beast Boy was still reading over my shoulder, of maybe just hovering looking from someone to hang out with. I was sitting on the floor next to the bay window, a few cushions from the couch making it more comfortable for me.

"So…What's happening?"

"Are you looking from someone to hang with, or are you really interesting in reading the Harry Potter books?" I asked, closing the book, keeping my finger in between the pages to hold my place. I looked up at his green eyes, waiting for an answer. His cheeks flushed a bright red, which made him look like Christmas.

"Umm…I was kinda wondering…if you might mind sharing again?"

"Sharing? Sharing what?"

He leaned closer, whispering into my ear. "The weed…"

"Ohh…Sure why not?" I smiled, book marking my page with my bit of tissue paper that I folded into a bookmark. "I wouldn't mind a light buzz for the day." I glanced out the window at the Setting sun. "or for the rest of it anyways. Hell we got all night"

"Great, let's go!" BB smiled brightly.

This was about the third or fourth time we've been high together. We've even built a few ground rules too. The most important being that, while we sat in my room, high as kites, we were no longer Beast Boy and Arachnia. We were just Gar and Paige. That's it. Mostly, because I had a sneaking suspicion that he was guilty about being a superhero who got high in his spare time. He never said anything about, but he was super easy to read sometimes. Superheroes were supposed to be icons for children to look up to and emulate. People who smoke pot casually, while are better then some, are still pretty poor role models for the children of Jump City. Not that that really stopped much, we both need to forget things.

Whoosh. I love that Door. I really love that sliding door.

Garfield made himself at home and took a seat on my bed, while I fiddled with my iPod and speaker set. Eventually I pick the Nekromantics and pushed play. Nothing like getting high with Rock-a-billy music. leaping through the air. I belly flopped on my bed, about a foot away from Garfield.

"Paige, Where's the box? You've moved it." Gar whined a little, pouting over it me. I rolled my eyes and leaned across his lap, pulling open the bedside table drawer. Inside, underneath a small notebook, I pulled out my old worn cigarette carton.

"Blind little grass stain." I joked, moving back across his lap, dropping the carton and the lighter on his side, before flipping back to laying across my bed. "Go nuts."

I watched lazily out of the corner of my eye, as Gar placed a roll to his lips and light up. He held the smoke and let it out, in what looked like an attempt to blow a smoke ring. It failed. He held it out to me once and we continued to pass it back and forth till it was too small to smoke anymore. He pulled out another, and another and another, and soon we where giggling masses on my bed, swapping more and more stories.

"So, I chased her around the city." He snickered, laying on his side next to me. "I kept shouting 'I'm Otaku remember?" And all she did was giggle."

"You know Otaku means 'Anime Dork', right?"

"You mean she was insulting me, but I still chased her down?"

"Yup." I giggled a little, and soon he was joining me.

"Y-yeah...it was a great trip." He smiled a little. "Only Star got kissed once, and got to make out with Robin."

"Oh? Is that bad thing?"

"Well, Yeah...I got kissed on the cheek a lot, but I didn't get kissed." Gar pouted.

"Have you ever been kissed?"

"Yeah...well...sorta..."

"Sorta? What do you mean Sorta? Either you've been kissed or you haven't." I stated, propping myself up on my elbow.

"I've been cheek kissed..."

"That doesn't count."

"Says who!"

"Says everyone."

"Well, I'm not a virgin, so HA!" He matched me with the sitting up.

"How have you had sex, yet haven't been kissed?" The idea perplexed me immensely.

"Terra was lonely, but...it wasn't...intimate."

"Sex that isn't intimate," I frowned. "That's not right." What am I talking about? I wasn't one to talk when it came to that.

"Oh! Like I can take advice from a virgin." he snorted.

"I'm not a virgin either." I rolled my eyed. "Course, I'm not the conventional virgin." I should really stop talking. This was just going to get awkward fast...but the weed is really taking control. Maybe I'm just using that as an excuse.

"Explain."

"I haven't had vaginal sex...only anal."

"Whhhhaaaaaat?"

"I was always taught to only have sex if you want to be with that person forever!" I defended. "I don't want that yet, but I wanted sex. So the guy I was with suggested anal."

"But most girls get all weird about that!"

"I like it." I smiled a little. "And that means when I find that guy that I do want to really be with, I can give them my 'real' virginity."

He just stared at me with his jaw dropped.

"Catholic girls do it all the time!" I pouted. "But let's not get distracted from the main point here! You've never had a real kiss!"

"It's not that bad..."

"Dude, your 16!" I rolled my eyes. "My first kiss was at 12!"

"I'm green...not a lot a Girls really lining up...despite the ears."

"No! No jokes to hide the pain! I'm going to fix it."

"Fix it?"

I licked and bit my bottom lip nervously before leaning in and closing the gap between us. It was intense. Just a release of pent of sexual tension. Not all of it, but lord it was good. He responded almost instantly, pushing back against me. We moved clumsily, I lowered myself down to lay across the bed, Garfield moving himself over top of me. His hands trailed down from my shoulders to my wrists, pinning me down and I shivered.

"What are we doing?" He pulled away, whispering lightly.

"Doing what feels good." I replied, my breath heavy"What about-?"

"No 'whats'...later...more kisses please." I begged lightly. This was almost better then the high. Or maybe the high was making everything even more wonderful then over a year of pent up sexual frustration.

"But..."

"Does it feel good?"

"So good." he moaned a little, trailing his fingers back up my arm again.

"Then don't question it now." I whispered, leaning back up for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Morning rolled around, and Garfield and I had fallen asleep in my room. We hadn't gotten much farther than just making out. He kept feeling up my arms, but that was the most Intimate it got.<p>

It was just what I needed.

* * *

><p>Oh God, where am I? Oh...Paige's room again. After the first night, she figured out carrying me to my room was stupid and pointless.<p>

This is different thought. I had my arms wrapped around something warm. Something warm and that smelt like a mix of smoke and vanilla. It was strange, but it made something stir inside me.

Blinking slowly, I come to notice that my nose was buried in a head of soft, wavy brown hair. Who could- oh...Paige...oh lord, last night. God that was beautiful. Everything was finally coming up Beast Boy.

I relaxed, sinking into the mattress. It took me a moment to figure out where my hands where, one rested on her hip, while the other wrapped around under her waist. I pulled her a little closer, slowly as to not wake her up. Doing so, my hands moved. One of my hands went to her waist, and the one on her waist traveled to...oh god.

Is that? Firm...round...fits into my hands perfectly...yes...oh god yes, it's her chest. So soft and warm, oh God, I'm getting a boner! If I try and get up to sneak off it...it'll wake her up...shit! I can't stop myself.

FUCK! My hand seems to have a mind of its own as it gently squeezes and massages the flesh beneath it. I gulped heavily, something hardening under the palm of my hand. Ooohhh fuck it's a nipple Oohh god, I'm so gonna get eaten for this. Female spiders eat male ones right? Right.

"Enjoying yourself?" came Paige's joking tone of voice

I'm dead.

Wait…joking?

Paige looked over her shoulder before flipping over, laying herself on top of me. She left my hand where it was, her own soft, small hand slipping down the front of my jeans, into my boxers…Oooohh Christ! Her lips joined mine soon followed by her delicious tongue.

This was the start of an amazing, if not, purely sexual relationship.

* * *

><p>Reviews? I would like them please?<p> 


	6. 6: A new Friend?

Chapter 6

Slow Spinning Redemption.

So! I finally Got some Reviews, and I must say, I'm so Thankful! Each and everyone gave me great feedback.

Also, I'm sorry it took so long for this to come out, Life is Crazy right now. Making a lot of plans for the Future.

* * *

><p>The Air was thick inside my room on this hot July afternoon, and moans filled the air.<p>

"Oh God! Oh Gar where did you learn this?" I Groaned, pulling at his short green hair, as his head bobbed lightly between my thighs.

"Hmmhmm" His muffled reply came, and I arced my back, chocking on a moan, as the Vibrations ripped through me in the most pleasurable way. His tongue run up and down my lips, his fingers rubbing and pinching at my Clit.

"Oooohhhhhh! Cumming! Cumming!" I cried, Clamping my thighs around his head. I tensed before relaxing into the Mattress. The Waves of pleasure slowly spread through my body, and as quickly as they came, they left.

He lifted his head, wiping his bottom lip dry. "Didja enjoy it?"

"That….was amazing. Blew everything else outta the water." I smiled, glancing down at his lap. "Do you want help with that?" I asked, gesturing to the bulge in his lap.

"Oh, hecks yeah Paige, that sounds-" He was already shuffling out of his pants when he was cut off by the loud blaring of the Titans alarm.

"Don't worry. I'll give you a Rain check on that." I Smirked, pulling up my Panties and Uniform shorts, fastening the belt around my waist.

"Aww man. Now I gotta go fight with a hard on." He moaned, voice cracking in the most adorable way.

"Don't worry. Just think of something really unsexy...like...Starfires cooking." I chuckled, pulling Beast Boy out of my room.

We rushed into the Living room, where the rest of the Titans where waiting.

"Whose the badie today?" Beast boy asked, slouching a little to hide his not so little problem.

"Slade." Robin growled. And with that, We shot out of the tower like bats outta hell.

* * *

><p>As it turns out, it wasn't Slade, per say, just about 4 Slade bots. The Last time we fought the one Slade bot, we weren't ready. This time however, we knew what to expect and the Adrenal of more then one opponent gave us the boost we needed.<p>

Sure we had scrapes and bruises, but no one got knocked out this time, and they all went down relatively quickly. Beast boy took out one all on his own, after morphing into a bear, then a T-rex, as did Cyborg. Raven and Starfire worked together, the combination of Star-bolts and Magic reducing the Robot to nothing but scrap metal. and Robin and I beat the Shit outta the last one. In the end, I had it wrapped completely in a web and Robin round house kicked it's head clean off his shoulders. I have to get him to teach me some of that kung fuu stuff.

We all smiled and patted each other on the back, before something caught our ears. A slow, Rhythmic clapping. And not the good, 'one person, totally impressed and awed working up into a huge round of cheers' Kind, the Kind that was meant to be Mocking and Condescending.

Up on a tall roof top to the west of us with the sun setting behind him, was the same man from the Video last week. Slade.

"Congratulations Titans. You're new team member seems to be fitting right in. Let us She doesn't turn out to be as...Volatile as the last one."

"YOU BASTARD!" BB shouted at the top of his lungs, about to leap up there to presumably beat his face in. I held onto his arm, grounding him. I could feel his arm muscles, tense and hard as steel.

"Gar..." I whispered. "Stop. He wants you to be mad. He knows anger will cloud your judgment." Slowly, I felt the tension leave his arms, and hopefully, the rest of his body.

"Now now. Arachnia was it?" He asked, turning his attention to me. "I do hope you can keep up with the Titans. I will not have my Enemies be unworthy."

UNWORTHY! OH! This Bitch is going down! I slung a web unto his Chest, and yanked him off the roof. I then used my other hand to sling a web to the lamp post above me, and flung myself into the air, duel kicking this DICK in the Chest, knocking back into the same building he was once standing on. A cloud of dust covered his landing space while I landed soundlessly on the pavement.

"Keep up with that! Ass!" I shouted, clapping the Dust off my hands.

"ARACHNIA! You can't just rush in like that!" Robin snapped, rushing up to meet me.

"He had it coming! I got on this team for a reason! He can't talk smack about that!" I snapped right back, waving my Fist about.

"You could have made the Situation worse!" Robin cried, before grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the way. Slade had leapt from him place from the hole in the building, and landed a fist into the place I was once standing. The force cause the ground beneath him to dent into a crater, 10 feet wide easily.

"TITANS! GO!" Robin cried, and we all burst into action. We fought with our all, even if we where tired because of our fight with the Slade bots. We were just pushing him back, we weren't actually causing him any damage. It was so frustrating. We'd gone from warehouse district to the Ghetto, Punching, Kicking, Slinging, throwing Weapons and attacks violently, but to no effect. He dodged, blocked, and countered every single one. It wasn't until we hit the old abandoned church, that the fight took an odd. A large Vine shoot out of the ground, wrapping around Slade's ankle, and hoisting him into the air. We all paused when a new voice shouted out from the doors of the church.

"THE SIGN SAYS STAY OFF THE LAWN, DICK FACE!" Well...He certain didn't belong in a church. A Tall thin young man stood in the arch way. He was about 6 foot, with long light brown hair, pulling into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. Deep blue eyes glared at the man he had upside down. His arm was extended in Slade's direction, so we knew that he was the one with the power to do it. He wore a dark green tank top, and camo coloured cargo shorts held up with a black leather belt with metal studs all over it. He feet where clad in plain black converse.

He tensed his arm and threw it behind him, the plant whipped back with him, then he whipped it forward, in a pitching motion, and before we even knew it, Slade was sent flying off into the sky. I'm not kidding! He flew off team rocket style, it was beautiful. I think I even saw a twinkle in the distant setting sun. It was right in the direction of the ocean too! I hope his armor makes him sink and drown.

"Hey man, thanks...that helped a l-AAHHH!" Cyborg cried. He's walked across the lawn, before the vines shot out once again, taking Cy as they're victim.

"WOAH! I'M A GOOD GUY! A GOOD GUY!"

"Didn't you hear me? The signs says stay off the lawn!" The man glared.

"Okay! okay! I'm sorry! Just put me down!"

With little grace, Cy was dropped on the pavement just next to the grass. The man turned and went to go back into the Church, when Robin called out. "Hey! Hold on a minute!"

He looked back at us over his shoulder. "What?"

"You have powers?"

"Dur I have powers."

"I've never seen you around here before. Are you new to the City?"

"Not Really. I just don't want any trouble for myself. Look. I don't use my powers for Evil, but I don't use them for good, either. I just use them for my own advantages, okay? I grow plants, lots of plants. And I sell that at Farmers Markets. That's it. Now, could you please, just go?"

There was a muffled explosion sound, and smoke started to rise from inside the Church. The Man cursed and rushed inside. We titans looked at each other and nodded, quickly following him, paying close attention to not walking on the grass.

The inside of the church was empty, dust covered and run down, but there was a giant hole just to the left of the Alter, where the smoke was coming from. We could hear the mystery plant man cussing and cursing from down there, so we ventured down into the hole.

This is where the man seemed to be living. There was an older TV, hooked up to an Xbox. In front of that was an old worn out red-ish couch. There was a sorta messy kitchen off to the left, and an open door to the bedroom, and bathroom, but in the far right corner, seemed to be a homemade generator attached to a large computer. That's where the smoke was coming from, and the Man was struggling to get it under control.

"Dude, Calm down, I got this." Cyborg said, pushing him aside to take over. The man protested, but was eventually shoo-d to the couch, Cy yelling about how much of a mess he'd made this computer, and about of Technical jargon that I didn't understand.

For the Next two hours, we all sat in the Man, Arret's, Basement. Cy was rebuilding his Generator, and Computer from scratch, Saying it was his duty to fix the 'Poor poor baby' of a machine.

We had learnt a lot about Arret over then past two hours. He was 20 years old, he lived by himself ever since he could remember, and he could control plant life. He was Bisexual and very open about it, as he had flirted with Starfire and Robin both. When he found out shortly after that they where a couple, he'd suggested a three-way, much to the amusement of everyone but Starfire and Robin. He seemed to Flirt with me a little, but honestly, I ignored him. Yeah He was handsome and everything, and if things where different, I'd totally bump uglies with him, but...things weren't different. So, it looked like Arret and I were just going to have to be friends. And hey! He seemed like that kind of guy to indulge and try everything once, maybe I could get him to grow me some more pot. My Plant back home wasn't looking so good as of late.

Eventually, in return for fixing his Computer and Power Generator, he would provide us with Free Fruits and vegetables, and only if we really needed it, help in battle. The money we would save on Fruits and Veggies could be a big help for new gadgets and the such. Arret was giving a Communicator and thanks greatly for his help in temporarily defeating Slade.

Eventually, Cyborg fixed the thing, well...Fixed is putting it lightly. It looked nothing like it did before, Brand new and shiny, and much more modern then before.

The Titans slowly trailed out Arret's home, and I hung behind.

"Gonna take me up on my Offer, Arachnia?" He grinned devilishly. He was refering to an offer to take a private tour of his bedroom.

"Sorry, I've got my sights set on someone else...but I would like to ask a Favour...If it's not something your comfortable with, just forget I even asked."

"I'm not uncomfortable with a lot a thing."

"Think you wouldn't mind growing some Reefer for me? My stash is running a little low these days."

He threw back his head in laughter. "Holy Shit! A Pothead Super hero? Well, now I have seen everything!"

"You can't tell the other titans. They don't know."

"Calm your tits, missy, I'll hook you up. " He held out his fist to bump. I gave in to the Gesture. "I've got some of my own private stash, but that might be a bit too strong for you, so, come by next week, I'll have a good amount for you then."

"Sweet...Do you want Payment or?"

"Naw...I'm a Gentleman."

"Why thank you good sir."

"Nevermind it little lady. You have your self a good day." He bowed as I climbed back up the stairs. Beast boy had hung around the entrance of the hole, the rest of the Titans already out of the Church.

"What took you so long Nia?"

"I just found us a dealer is all."

"Oh..Sweet."

"Come on...it's my turn to make Dinner tonight...I'm thinking Mac and Cheese, how about you?"

"Dude! I love Mac and Cheese!"

* * *

><p>Alright! Before you all get on my case about how it was almost a year since my last update, I must explain a few things! One! My Boyfriend moves half way across the country to be here with me, that's pretty fucking amazing! Two! I have a boyfriend! And an Active Sex life! It's hard to write when you've got Cock in you. Just a point of Fact. Three! I have a Job! I need said Job! I'm trying to save up some months of rent money before I actually move out with said Boyfriend.<p>

That is all.

Oh! I lied! I do have a really stable plot for this Fic! Most fics just kinda...play out as they go...I get a basic starter Idea, but I already have three major plot arcs in mind for this! We're already leading up to the First one, the big 'final' fight with Slade, and honestly, I want to get to the Next Plot Arc so bad! I want protective Spider-Daddy!


End file.
